Trypanophobia
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Trypanophobia is the extreme and irrational fear of medical procedures involving injections or hypodermic needles. Nnoitra has it and now has to face his fear. M for language.


**A/N: I just got blood drawn today for a bunch of tests, a total of four vials. Ew. I don't **_**hate**_** getting my blood drawn but I definitely do not **_**like**_** it. Then I started thinking about how funny it would be to make one of my new favorite Bleach characters afraid of having their blood drawn. This is the product of that plot bunny. Yay for dabbles.**

* * *

_**Trypanophobia**__** is the extreme and **__**irrational fear**__** of **__**medical procedures**__** involving **__**injections**__** or **__**hypodermic needles**__**.**_

"Szayel," Sosuke Aizen said, the rose haired arrancar kneeling at his feet.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"I would like you to do run blood work on every Espada as well as conduct complete physical examinations. It simply wouldn't do to have one of my dear Espada fall ill."

Arching an eyebrow, he kept his head bowed and nodded. "Of course. I shall do as you say." Standing upright, the Octava left the throne room and entered the monitor room. Pressing a button, he spoke into the sound system he had run throughout Las Noches. "Every Espada is to report to the laboratory for a physical exam and blood work by Aizen-sama's demand."

Currently in his room, Nnoitra's eye blinked as he heard the demand. Had he really heard correctly? Blood work? Wouldn't that mean…_needles? _He shuddered as his mouth went dry. Why the _fuck_ did he have to go through this shit? He hated needles but more importantly, anything that involved his body being invaded for scientific purposes.

Not to mention what that pink haired freak would do if he could get ahold of his body for things other than the ones specified by their Lord. That thought didn't even broke thinking about. IT was just too scary.

Scowling, his black hair swayed as he curled himself from his bed and grudgingly left his room, his feet dragging to make the journey as long as possible.

The Quinta felt like blasting holes in the wall with several ceros when all the while an unsettling feeling of anxiety started to curl in his lower abdomen, writhing around like a pit of snakes. Each foot fall brought his closer to the dreaded event and he couldn't help but feel a little foolish for his fear. The wasn't a reason for his fear, yet anyway since the Octava was bound to find a way to experiment on him using a wide variety of needles that ranged from minuscule to obscenely large, but that didn't make it any less real.

Nnoitra tried to distract himself by thinking desperately about something that he enjoyed. The first idea that came to mind was fucking the next number below him, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, into submission and finally wiping the shit eating grin of his good looking face. Lost in those delightful images, he barely realized that he had reached that bastard's lab by smacking right into somebody.

"Oi! Watch where yer going fucker!"

The snarl was enough to jerk Nnoitra out of his thoughts and focus on who he had run into. Fuck if it wasn't who he had been mind fucking a minute ago.

"Watch it kitty. Or I might just discipline ya sometime," he snickered and licked his lips as an enraged Sexta growled at him. His look screamed 'I'll kill you in your sleep and play the harp with your entrails' but Grimmjow said nothing and pushed past him.

A smug smile in place, he entered the room that held a lifetime's worth of nightmares and could taste the anxiety rolling in his stomach as he sat down in the plush, plastic chair.

Szayel's smile was as cold and sterile as the objects that surrounded them as he approached his superior, holding a hypodermic needle and a length of rubber.

"You will only feel a prick Quinta-san," he said, advancing further and tying off the other's arm above the elbow, probing the crock until a vein popped up.

Every second that passed only caused his anxiety to increase, his head feeling a bit light. Taking a deep breath, while trying to be quiet about it, the eye patched man closed his eyes just as he felt the smooth steel enter his arm.

Then darkness overtook him.

Groggily, he opened his eye only to find himself in his own bed. "The fuck?" Frowning, Nnoitra looked around and glanced at his arm, a cotton ball held with tape over the spot where blood had been taken. It took a few moments before his lone eyes widened comically and he groaned outloud.

He had fainted. He, Nnoitra Jiruga the Quinta Espada out of all the other filth below him, had just _fainted_ because of a dinky needle taking his blood.

He really hoped that Szayel wouldn't tell anyone. But that lead him to wonder…

How had he gotten back to his room?

Just then, his door opened and a blue haired head poked inside, the grin on it's face as wide as possible without cracking his jaw.

"How ya doin'? Szayel sent me to check up on ya since you fainted while he took yer blood," Grimmjow said, the relish evident in his voice. "Didn't know you were such a pussy bein' scared of needles and shit."

Nnoitra growled loudly, enough to have the other leave swiftly but not without laughter trailing after him.

He definitely wasn't going to live this down anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Tehe~ So I hope you liked reading this since I definitely loved writing it. Any comments are appreciated. Nnoi-san would love them, too. =snarling in background= Oops! XD Ja ne~**


End file.
